kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Jr
' Chaos Junior' is one of the more powerful Ancient Ones in existence, though he does not share allegiance to the Dark Lord Chernabog in spite of this. He is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, but he has much to do with the history of the worlds as much as his brother Discord does. Story Backstory Chaos Jr. was born long ago in the Age of Chaos as the spawn of Mother Chaos Prima and Father Chaos Prime, the divided incarnations of the original primordial void of madness and eldritch illogicies from which the multiverse itself sprang from. He, like his parents and siblings, Discord and the three Eldritch Gods, started out as a formless yet intelligent mass of chaotic energy, but eventually he gained enough strength of will to forge for himself a physical body through which he could interact with the rest of his kind, the Ancient Old Ones. Appearance and Personality Abilities Chaos Junior is one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe shown to date, and arguably either the first or second most powerful in the world of the Seven Deserts. Genie stated "he has more power in his little whisker than a palace full of genies": he can grant his own wishes allowing him to rewrite reality into whatever he wants, and since he isn't a genie himself he is not bound by any rules or limitations other than Fate, meaning if he wanted to, he could kill. He can perform many magical acts like conjuration (making things appear from out of nowhere through mere will), invisibility, enchantments, illusions, shapeshifting himself as well as others (partially or entirely), create new beings, especially evil replicas of real people, teleportation. flying, controlling the elements, etc. Chaos also is immortal as Mirage and Genie knows of him despite Genie being in his lamp for 10,000 years. It is implied Chaos can sense intent, or read minds, as he was fully aware of why Mirage directed him to Agrabah, as she hoped he would bring upon it downfall. Interestingly, Chaos is capable of surprising even himself with his own powers - When he created an evil doppelganger of Aladdin, it triggered the creation of an evil doppelganger of Genie at maximum power, without Chaos even causing it willingly. The only limit on his power is Fate which is also the only force known to be stronger than him. He cannot defy Fate or change what it had decreed, therefore he is not all-knowing. He is not omniscient however, as that would defeat his purpose of unpredictability. Nevertheless, because of his sheer power he is respected and or feared by many, like Genie, and even Mirage, who is one of the Evil Elemental-based Ancient Ones. Mirage has even described Chaos as being worse than "a plague of plagues", describing just how dangerous he can be. Gallery Chaos and discord by inspectornills.png Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Ancient Ones Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Independent Villains Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Primordials Category:The Chaos Bringer Gang Category:Solego's Secret Alliance